The present invention relates to the improvement in a connector terminal checking device for method of checking terminals in a connector for use in connection of wire harnesses or electrical instruments in an automobile or the like.
In such a connector, female or male terminals are accommodated in terminal receiving chambers formed in a connector housing of the connector, and these terminals are retained in so-called a terminal lance or case lance manner so as to prevent the terminals from being drawn off from the terminal receiving chambers. The female or male terminal is fitted with another male or female terminal connector to thereby obtain electrical connection between the female and male terminals in both the connectors. In using the connector, it is never permitted that the terminals will be drawn off by a tensile force or the like to be applied to electrical wires connected to the terminals, and that the electrical connection between the mating female and male terminals will become imperfect.
Under such circumstances, there has been proposed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 55-8221 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2-5383 connector terminal checking devices each of which is capable of checking the mechanical and electrical engaged conditions of the terminals fixedly received in a multipolar connector accommodating a plurality of terminals in the terminal receiving chambers.
In operation of checking the mechanical and electrical engaged conditions of the terminals using the above-mentioned devices, however, there are contained an operation to attach the connector to be checked to a connector receiving part of the device, an operation to approach a detector main body to the connector attached to the connector receiving part and an operation to detach the connector after checking from the connector receiving part, so that the whole operation to check the conductivity of the terminals will be troublesome for an operator.
In addition, since the above connector receiving part is needed so as to be mounted on a base plate, the so-constructed connector terminal checking device is apt to be large-sized, so that the manufacturing cost increases.